


Lost Soul

by AnatoliaHalvar



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatoliaHalvar/pseuds/AnatoliaHalvar
Summary: Wie auch immer kam ich aus dem Knast, wie auch immer wurde ich ein Discount Deputy, wie auch IMMER... ich habe ein kleines Problem. Muss eine... nein MEINE verlorene Seele los werden. Nicht meine, meine sondern seine, meine. Meine, seine? Jacob halt.Es ist etwas verwirrend, komm einfach rum, ich erzähle es dir einfach.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ich spürte wie flinke Hände über meinen Oberkörper glitten. Wie sie sich meiner Brust näherten und meinem Hals entgegenkamen. Meine Hand glitt über den sandigen Boden. Meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen haltend, versuchte ich den Bewusstlosen vorzutäuschen. Oder hielt man mich gar für tot?

Wie dem auch sei, wer mich ausrauben will, sollte mich kennenlernen. Ich suchte nur noch nach einer effektiven Waffe dafür. Ein Stein oder sowas würde sich gut machen.

Da ich mit der linken Hand nichts zu fassen bekam, versuchte ich es nun mit der rechten Seite. Ich strich mit der Hand auf der anderen Seite über den Sand und da spürte ich es!

Eine raue Oberfläche. Klein und handlich. Perfekt für meine Dienste. Sofort schlug ich dem Fremden den Stein gegen die Stirn. Ich hörte ihn keuchen, öffnete die Augen und schlug direkt nochmal zu. Selber Ort, selbe Wucht. Er fiel zur Seite.

Ich setzte mich geschwind auf, beugte mich leicht über ihn und schlug reflexartig zu. Meinen linken Arm presste ich gestreckt gegen seine Schulter und drückte den Mann mithilfe meines gesamten Körpergewichtes auf den Rücken. Als der Rücken des Mannes am Boden angekommen war, schlug ich direkt noch einmal zu.

Ich hörte das Knacken der Knochen in seinem Kiefer, seiner Nase und seiner Stirn. Aufmerksam vernahm ich auch seine qualvollen Schreie, wie er sich wehrte, wie er sich hektisch unter mir bewegte und sich versuchte zu befreien. Wie blutunterlaufende Augen verzweifelt nach Halt suchten. Hilflos trachteten sie nach Rettung und zugleich nach einer Möglichkeit zum Überleben.

Doch er hatte keine Chance.

Ich war geübt in dieser Art von Dingen. Vielleicht zu geübt für mein Alter. Nichts in mir würde mich zurückhalten. Es überwog nur ein Trieb in mir, der mich dazu zwang mein Werk zu vollenden. Den Tod des Mannes gewaltsam zu erwirken.

Die Hand des Mannes griff nach einer Pistole, die in einem Holster an seinem Gürtel hing. Meine Hand fuhr rasch von seiner Schulterzum Handgelenk des Mannes, packte grob zu und drückte dieses samt Waffe zu Boden.

„Erst raubst du einen Toten aus und nun willst du ihn auch noch töten. Wie unhöflich.“ Murrte ich nur unzufrieden über seine Taten.

Während dieser Geste, hörte ich dennoch keine Sekunde auf zuzuschlagen. Irgendwann, als sich nichts mehr regte, hielt ich inne. Leicht zuckten die Beine des Mannes, immer wieder mal auf. Scheinbar war noch ein überfleißiger Nerv in ihnen unterwegs.

Ich betrachtete mein Werk. Den zermatschten Schädel auf dem Boden. Die Blutlache um seinen Leib vermischte sich mit dem Sand und hinterließ bereits eine sanfte Spur im Wasser. Den würde so schnell wohl keiner mehr wiedererkennen.

„Da hab‘ ich wohl… etwas übertrieben.“ Nuschelte ich leise. Es kam öfter vor, dass ich mal hier und da ein Gespräch mit mir führte. Ich hatte schon lange keine guten Gesprächspartner mehr, außer mir. Weder im Knast, noch davor.

Aber…? Moment!

Der Knast…

Wo war ich überhaupt?

Ich sah mich fragend um. Der Fremde und ich saßen an einem kleinen Strand an einem See. Um uns herum Berge, Flüsse und weit abseits eine Straße. Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf.

„Hä? Träum ich? Sind das Drogen? Und warum zum fick bring ich selbst im Traum Leute um?“ Ich sah erneut zu dem Kerl auf dem Boden. Mit meinem Daumen- und Zeigefinger drehte ich nervös den silbernen Ehering meiner Mutter an meinem kleinen Finger. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Doch da war nichts. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, wo ich hier war.

Ich sah auf meine Kleidung herab. Der orange Overall war komplett durchnässt. Kam ich aus dem Wasser?

Bestimmt. Wäre das einzig Logische. Wo auch immer ich war. Ich war frei. Doch ein Mann in einem orangen Overall fällt auf. Definitiv. Wenn ich frei bleiben wollte, sollte ich diesen modischen Unfall also eventuell von mir entfernen. Ansonsten würde ich wie ein neongelbes, oder eher oranges, Kaninchen im Wald auffallen. Ich sah zu dem Toten neben mir.

„Du nimmst es mir doch nicht übel, wenn wir die Kleidung tauschen, oder?“ Fragte ich sanft lächelnd die Leiche. Ich kicherte kurz, da ich mir in Gedanken die Antwort formte, die er geben könnte.

Gesagt, getan. Schon hatte ich eine leicht armeeartige Uniform an. Ich hatte es mir auch direkt erlaubt seine Waffen und sein C4 mitzunehmen. C4. Ich liebte C4. Meine Schwäche für alles was ‚Bumm‘ machen konnte war unergründlich.

Was war der Typ, das der so bewaffnet rumlief? Ein Verschwörungstheoretiker? Polizist? Feldmarschall? Bombenleger? Terrorist?

Was bin ich jetzt, wo ich seine Kleidung trage?

Ich suchte an den Schultern nach irgendeinem Abzeichen. Doch im Grunde hätten mir die Abzeichen eh nichts sagen können. Von Militärrängen habe ich keine Ahnung. Ein Marschall oder ein Leutnant. Beide mir nichtssagende Ränge die in meinen Augen genauso gut Knöllchen schreiben könnten, wie die 08/15 Polizisten auf der Straße.  
Damit mein Fremdling nicht nackt zurück bleiben musste, entschloss ich mich dazu ihn vorher noch in den Overall einzukleiden. Einfach der Totenwürde zuliebe, oder wie auch immer die Fachleute das ausdrückten.

So zuckte ich unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, ehe ich aufschreckte als plötzlich ein Schnarren aufkam. Ich sah mich panisch um.

Was war es?

Wo kam es her?

Es klang wie ein Funkgerät. Wie ein Geräusch eines Walkie-Talkies.

„Deputy? Deputy, Dutch hier. Jacob hat seine Jäger geschickt. Sie kommen, um dich zu holen. Pass auf dich auf, er wird die Elite nach der schicken.“

Ich sah auf den Boden, neben dem in orange gekleideten Mann, lag im Sand, halb begraben, ein Walkie-Talkie. Ich betrachtete dieses kurz wie ein Geschwür das aus dem Boden wuchs. Dann hob ich es, dessen ungeachtet, auf. War das so klug da jetzt rein zu sprechen? Was sagte ich denn? Wer war überhaupt Dutch und wer war Jacob? Und warum zum Fick schickt der ‘ne Elite nach mir. War ich nicht die Elite? Ich meine, so wie ich bewaffnet war. Was war ein Deputy? War ein Deputy eine Elite?

Ich betrachtete das Walkie-Talkie. Vier Knöpfe. OK, es waren nur vier fucking Knöpfe. Das konnte ich schaffen.

_Ich schaff‘ es Dutch zu antworten!_

_Ich kann das!_

_Bestimmt…_

_Hoffentlich…_

Ich konnte ja so höflich sein und wenigstens Bescheid geben, dass es Deputy nicht mehr gibt.

Ich betrachtete die vier Knöpfe und suchte etwas, was andeutete, dass man diesen zum Sprechen drücken musste.

Zwei schwarze Knöpfe, ein roter und ein grüner. Grün war doch immer was Gutes, oder? Bei Handys war das doch immer zum Annehmen vom Anruf. Dann hier doch auch zum Sprechen, oder?

Ich kratzte mir erneut fragend am Hinterkopf.

Dann drückte ich einfach den grünen Knopf.

Noch bevor ich sprechen konnte, ein Zischen. Kurz darauf schoss mir ein Pfeil das Funkgerät aus der Hand. Dies lag nun, aufgespießt von dem Pfeil, auf dem Boden.

„Was zum-? Wurde ich gerade mit einem Pfeil beschossen?“ Fragte ich mich nur verwirrt.

Ich sah in die Richtung, aus der ich den Schuss herzukommen glaubte. Ich sah nur wie der Bogen mit einem weiteren Pfeil bestückt wurde und zog rasch die Pistole aus dem Holster. Ich hätte durchaus eine Granate werfen können. Das wäre schnell, effektiv und zielsicher. Mit einer Schusswaffe hatte ich keine Übung, da ich nie eine verwendet hatte zum Töten.

Doch eine Granate im Wald? Die Chance ein Tier mit in den Tod zu reißen war mir zu hoch, zudem könnten mir Bäume daraufhin auf den Kopf fallen. Nein, lieber keine Granate. Bei meinem Geschick, wäre das Selbstmord.

Ich entsicherte die Pistole und schoss direkt drei Mal ab während ich dabei auf mein Gegenüber zuschritt.

Die Polizisten kamen einem mit Pistole auch stehts nahe beim Schießen. Wahrscheinlich aus dem einfachen Grund, da die Pistole so am schlagkräftigsten war, wenn man das bei Schusswaffen so bezeichnen durfte.

Schusswaffen waren mir beim Töten eigentlich zu unpersönlich.

Ich wollte die Knochen meiner Opfer unter meinen Händen brechen spüren. Das Knacken der Knochen, das Schreien der Opfer. Mich überfiel eine Gänsehaut vor Lust bei dem Gedanken.

Doch halt!

Ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf, um mich meiner Situation wieder zu entsinnen. Ich war hier unfreiwillig in einen Schusswechsel geraten. Da sollte ich mich jetzt nicht unbedingt mit anderen Gedanken ablenken.

Der Mann vor mir hatte nun drei Kugeln im Brustkorb. Ich grinste kurz verschmitzt, als er nachhinten umfiel und mit dem Rücken nun an einem Baum lehnte. Sein Bogen glitt ihm aus der Hand und ich grinste nur noch breiter.

„Ist das die Elite? Erbärmlich seid ihr, wenn ihr gegen mich nicht ankommt.“ Sprach ich nur eitel und fuhr mir durch mein nasses dunkelblondes Haar. Trotz der Schritte die ich auf den Jäger bereits beim Schießen zugemacht habe, war ich doch noch ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt. Um meinem ‚Elite‘-Jäger jedoch von Nahem zu betrachten, wagte ich mich nun vor. In diesem erbärmlichen Zustand tat dieser mir eh nichts lebensgefährliches mehr an. Falls er sich dennoch abweichend meiner Vermutung hin wehren würde, würde es das Spiel für mich nur aufwerten.

Meine braunen Augen funkelten kurz animalisch auf. Ich betrachtete den glühenden Lauf der Pistole, wusste gar nicht, dass die Dinger heiß laufen. Ob die Handschuhe meines Fremdlings das für ein paar Sekunden von meinen Fingern abhalten könnten?

Ach, selbst wenn nicht, wie oft hatte mein Vater meine Hände auf Herdplatten gepresst, wenn ich was falsch gemacht hatte. Leide ich halt mit dem Jäger mit. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Ach, war ich heute wieder emphatisch.  
So nahm ich nun den Lauf meiner Pistole in die Hand. Die Handschuhe hielten wirklich ein wenig ab, wenn auch bei Weitem nicht alles.

Meine freie Hand packte den Mann vor mir am Hals und drückte ihn fester gegen den Baum.

„Wollen wir mal schauen, ob wenigstens dein Kopf mehr aushält, als der des Deputy’s.“ Hauchte ich nur charmant lächelnd. Mit den Daumen streichelte ich dem Mann sanft über den Hals, ehe ich mit dem Griff der Pistole zuschlug. Wie bei meinem Deputy. Wieder, und wieder, und wieder, und wieder. In Strömen floss aus dem zermalmten Gesicht Blut und tränkte meine Finger, die immer noch seinen Hals ummantelten.

Diese Situation fühlte sich so verdammt vertraut an. Es tat so gut es wieder zu tun.

Es tat so verdammt gut wieder zu töten!

Ich lächelte liebevoll und nahm meine Hand von dem Hals des Mannes. Der Leichnam rutschte den Baum hinab während ich auf Abstand ging.  
Da ich vergessen hatte die Sicherung an der Waffe wieder umzulegen, konnte ich froh sein, dass ich mir hierbei nicht geschickt ins eigene Fleisch geschossen zu haben.

Von Weitem betrachtete ich mein Kunstwerk und nickte nur zufrieden. Wenig später sah ich dann auch schon das Blut an meiner Hand. Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen dies nicht genüsslich von den Fingern zu lecken. Wusste ich, was der für Krankheiten hatte? Sicher nicht. Und auf russisch Roulette hatte ich keine Lust. Weshalb ich mich dann darauf konzentrierte weiter zu machen.

Aber wie?

Ich sah mich etwas um. Ob ich mich mal lieber von hier verzog, bevor noch mehr von denen kamen? Besser wär’s.

So lief ich noch einmal zum Strand und wusch meine blutigen Hände ab, dann sah ich zu, das ich von hier verschwand.

Ich lief abseits des Wanderwegs zu der offenen Straße. Bevor ich diese betrat, sah ich im Schutz der Bäume mich etwas auf ihr um.

Eine Straßensperre. Drei Autos in einer fast weißen Farbe. Wie nannte man die Farbe? Beige? Oder war das mehr Sandfarbe? Oder doch eher Helldurchfall? Wo waren die Farb-Namen-Experten-Typen, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ich betrachtete das Symbol auf den Autos. Es sah aus, wie eine Blume im Mandala-Stil oder so.

Was war das für ‘ne Truppe?

_Löst die Polizei sowas nicht eigentlich auf wegen… keine Ahnung! Weil darum halt! Sieht halt kacke aus und so! Vielleicht ist die Demo aber auch angemeldet?_

Die Demo wollte ich jedenfalls umgehen so gut es ging. Deputy wurde gesucht und mein originales Ich sicher auch. Bei uns beiden wäre die Aufmerksamkeit durch eine Demo nicht sonderlich praktisch. Obwohl ich in ihr auch gut untergehen könnte… würde ich dieselbe Kleidung wie sie tragen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und wog kurz ab, ob ich einen bewusstlos hauen und seine Kleidung klauen sollte? Aber wenn das schief ging?

Dann hat Deputy Jacob, Elite Gegner und Demonstranten an der Backe. Nicht sonderlich prickelnd, zumal ich gerade für Deputy leiden würde. Die gesamte Situation gerade war nicht sonderlich prickelnd. Doch was sollte ich machen? Wenn es darum ging zu entscheiden, ob die gesamte USA nach mir suchte oder Jacob, war Jacob definitiv die bessere Wahl. Wer auch immer er war. Er war allein mit ein paar Elite-Jägern, die mit Pfeil und Bogen rumrannten, eine Art Ninja Kostüm trugen und nach drei Schüssen tot waren. Die nächsten ‚Elite‘-Jäger kamen sicher mit einem Speer und Lendenschurz über dem Beckenbereich angerannt.

Wenn das seine Elite war, sollte er einmal seinen Gejagten besser auswählen.

Vielleicht war das so ein verqueres Rollenspiel zweier Liebhaber? Aber da spielte ja auch noch ein Dutch mit. Oder der war nur Schiedsrichter oder so.

Wie dem auch sei, was die drei miteinander hatten, sollte mir egal sein. Ich musste hier nur, wo auch immer ich war, weg. Weit weg. Am besten aus der USA. Dann jagte mich auch kein Jacob mehr.

So schlich ich in geduckter Haltung hinter den Autos der Demonstranten entlang, wohl darauf bedacht, das mich keiner von ihnen sehen oder hören konnte. Zum Glück konnte ich auf der anderen Seite der Straße direkt wieder zwischen Bäumen und Gestrüpp unauffällig voran schleichen.

Nachdem ich mich nun endlich wieder als allein bezeichnen konnte und weit und breit niemand mehr in Sichtweite war, lief ich nun auch zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen hervor. Ich klopfte mir Blätter und Käfer von der Kleidung, dann streckte ich mich. In geduckter Haltung laufen war echt nichts für mich.

Ich war zwar erst 24 Jahre, aber in solchen Momenten fühlte ich mich wie 80 aufwärts. Meine Wirbelsäule schien dies, mit lauten knirschenden Geräuschen auch nur zu bestätigen. Ich schüttelte meine Beine im Stehen etwas aus, ehe ich nun die Straße den Berg hinab lief. Meine Hände vergrub ich in den Hosentaschen und gähnte etwas unterwegs.

Ich versuchte immer noch zu verstehen, warum ich auf einmal frei war. Wie kam das bitte zustande?

Als Letztes war ich im Knast gewesen. Ich hatte damals drei Mal Lebenslänglich bekommen. Und wegen guter Führung und so früher rauszukommen brauchte ich nicht mal dranzudenken. Der Richter und der Staatsanwalt, waren sich nicht ganz einig mit dem Urteil. Todesurteil oder Lebenslänglich. Im Grunde gab es drei Mal lebenslänglich, weil ich von einer Geschworenen, die Optik kritisiert habe.

Lieber Knast, als Klapse. Ich hatte kein Interesse wieder in sowas zu Leben. Mit Drogen aller Art vollgepumpt zu werden, nur damit man in eine Schublade der Gesellschaft passte.

Die Gesellschaft hatte das aus mir gemacht, dann soll sie auch damit leben, das ich vor ihren Schubladen Polka tanzte.

Aber wieso war ich nun hier draußen?

Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass ich mit Eddy zusammen Mühle gespielt hatte.

Eddy war ein Durchschnitts-Nazi. Er hasste alles, was nicht in sein Weltbild passte oder von dunkler Haut war. Anfangs auch mich. Ich war schließlich Vladislav Kavashnin, Vollblut-Russe durch und durch. Aber irgendwie arrangierten wir uns in der Zelle miteinander. Wir hatten nach sechs Monaten keine Lust mehr uns gegenseitig anzufauchen.

Er spielte stets mit sich selbst ein Brettspiel, was er auf ein Papier gemalt hatte. Er nannte es Mühle. Er war ganz besessen von dem Spiel und ich, nachdem ich es verstanden hatte auch. Wir spielten fast jede Nacht mindestens bis 22 Uhr. Manchmal auch etwas darüber hinaus, auch wenn ich kaum noch was sah. Aber da die Wärter alle 10 Minuten mit einer Taschenlampe herumliefen und überprüften, ob alle lebten, ging es auch nach 22 Uhr manchmal noch voran. Auch wenn nicht sonderlich lange, da die Wärter uns höchstens ein angefangenes Spiel noch beenden ließen.

Sie waren scheinbar ganz froh darüber zwei Innensassen nur mit einem ‚Brettspiel‘ nachts zu erwischen statt mit eingeschmuggelten Drogen, beim Sex oder anderen unangenehmem Kram. Einer der Wärter schaute manchmal sogar etwas zu, auch wenn er bisher nicht ganz verstanden hatte, wie das Spiel aufgebaut war, schien er nicht Uninteressiert.

Ich zumeist nur, aufgrund der sexuellen Aktivitäten unserer Zellennachbarn. Er allerdings, weil das Spiel ihm ins Blut übergegangen war.

Aber wie dem auch sei, was war nach dem Mühlespiel gewesen? Warum zum Fick konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern? Wurde ich senil? Hatte mein Kopf was abbekommen? War das hier so alla Tribute von Panem? Schmissen ein paar Knastis in Orte, wo Jacob mit ‚Elite‘-Jägern nach ihnen jagen konnte? Wo war die Kamera? Wer schaute sowas? War sowas cool? Ich wusste, das Leid des Einen war des Anderem Freud. Aber so schlimm war die Welt nun auch noch nicht oder? Waren wir so weit abgerutscht?

Während ich mir durch die eigenen Haare raufte, sah ich in der Ferne den feinen Umriss einer Tankstelle. Hoch motiviert, vielleicht einen zivilisierten Menschen zu treffen, lief ich zielstrebig darauf zu.

Es wurde zudem langsam dunkel. Vielleicht gab es dort was zum Schlafen oder so. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt im Wald schlafen. Wenn ich Tiere auch zu schätzen wusste, ein Fan davon im Wald zu schlafen, war ich jetzt nicht wirklich. Zumal ich drei Mal an einem Schild vorbeilief, auf dem vor Bären gewarnt wurde. Nicht sehr einladend für einen Camping Ausflug.

Doch umso näher ich der Tankstelle kam umso mehr verblasste die Hoffnung auf Zivilisation. Dafür beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass diese Tankstelle auch von innen nicht sonderlich einladend wirken würde.

Ein rotes Auto stand an der Tankstelle. Verlassen und mit zerbrochenen Scheiben. Die Tankstelle besprayt mit dem Wort ‚Sacrifice‘.

„Opfern? Eine Tankstelle opfern? Was?“ Ich kratzte mir verwirrt am Hinterkopf.

Ich verstand echt gar nichts. Wieder kamen in mir die Tribute von Panem durch. Diesmal gepaart mit etwas Jurassic Park. Wo waren die Dinos? Oder wurden die durch Discount-Ninjas ersetzt? War nicht mehr Geld drin für die Show?

Ich verlangte so langsam echt Antworten. Nicht nur was meinen Werdegang betraf, sondern auch den von Deputy und seiner kleinen verquerten Welt.

Mit achtsamen Schritten lief ich langsam zum Eingang der Tankstelle. Vor der Tür nahm ich die Schusswaffe in meine Hand und entsicherte diese vorsichtshalber schon einmal. Mit der freien Hand schob ich die Tür auf und sah vorsichtig um den aufgedrückten Türspalt Spalt herum. Kein Mensch zu sehen und bisher auch kein Tier. Ich lief vorsichtig weiter voran und hielt die Waffe dabei fest umklammert. Mein Blick scannte den Raum.

Jede Ecke wurde genaustens betrachtet, um nicht doch über jemand oder etwas zu stolpern. Ich wusste nicht, wovor ich Angst hatte, aber ich spürte es. Diese Anspannung am ganzen Körper, die einen mit dem immer schneller werdenden Herzen signalisierte, dass der Rückwärtsgang angebrachter wäre.

Als ich feststellen durfte, das niemand im Raum war, seufzte ich doch ziemlich erleichtert. Kein Velociraptor oder Discount-Ninja. Ich fuhr mir kurz über die Stirn, wischte mir die drei Schweißperlen fort, die während der Anspannung meine Stirn nieder flossen.

Dem Chaos nach und der Tatsache wie es auch vor der Tankstelle aussah, ging ich davon aus, dass die Demonstranten hier gewütet hatten.

Denn dasselbe Symbol, was ihre Autos zierte, zierte hier auch an einigen Stellen die Tankstelle.

„Das die Polizei noch nichts gemacht hat.“ Stellte ich nachdenklich fest. „Pennen die? Oder ist hier auf dem Berg so wenig los, dass sich um sowas keiner Kümmert?“ Fragte ich mich weiter und sah mich dabei im Laden etwas um. „Aber scheinbar ist hier genug los zum Demonstrieren...“ Ich murrte leise, da es mich so langsam tierisch nervte, dass ich hier gar nichts verstand. Mich nicht, Deputy nicht, den Ort nicht, die Demonstranten nicht… Das war doch alles verflucht. Oder eine Schlechte TV-Show.

Ich schielte zur Kasse und überlegte kurz ob es angebracht wäre ein Blick dort hinein zu werfen. Schaden könnte es eigentlich nicht, oder?

Im Grunde lebte hier scheinbar niemand mehr und falls doch, sollte er die Polizei rufen. Hier war mehr als nur eine beklaute Kasse zu beklagen.

So ging ich an die Kasse „Uhh, $33, nice.“ Stellte ich glücklich fest und steckte die Scheinchen in meine Hosentasche.

Damals in meiner Schulzeiten, als wir Autofahren lernten war ich von Anbeginn ein guter Autofahrer, wenn auch nicht immer in der richtigen Geschwindigkeit unterwegs. Ich hatte bereits mehrere Autos im Laufe meiner Jahre besessen, zwar mehr geklaute als gekaufte, aber sie kamen stets heile an.  
Na gut, bis auf eines. Aber da war die Polizei schuld. Die hätten ja nicht gegendonnern müssen nur um mich festzunehmen.

So setzte ich mich in das rote Auto und betrachtete kurz das alte Innenleben vor mir. Zerfranste Sitze, abgenutzter Schaltknauf, rostiger Boden.

Wie sagte man immer so schön? Nicht schön, aber selten?

Ganz nach dem Motto schien dieses Auto zu laufen. Was sollt’s? Ich wollte damit auch nur zwei, drei Meter fahren, bis ich einen Rastplatz fand und mich dann auf die Rückbank legen und schlafen. Frauen aufreißen konnte ich später in Spanien oder so, wenn ich ausgewandert war.

Vielleicht kam mit dem Schlaf die Erkenntnis, oder der Traum, in dem er war, endete, mit dem Beginn des Traumes im Traum. _Wow… das war ein seltsamer Gedanke._

Na ja egal, das Ziel war klar. Fahren. Schlafen und gucken, was dann folgte.

Die Fahrt war ruhig verlaufen und der Himmel mittlerweile voller Sterne. Nachdem ich dann auch einige Meter den Berg runterfuhr, war ich nun in der Mitte des Berges, auf einem kleinen Rastplatz.

Auf dem Fahrersitz sitzend betrachtete ich noch immer etwas verträumt den Sternenhimmel. So viele funkelnde Sterne an einem Himmel. Hier auf dem Berg, in dieser alten Möhre, hatte ich gerade das Gefühl, die Welt würde einmal stillstehen. Wie lange hatte ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt die Sterne zu sehen? Gefühlt eine Ewigkeit.

Eine herrliche Ruhe kehrte in mir ein und für einen Moment war es mir egal, ob Traum oder Albtraum. Der Moment war einfach beruhigend. So friedlich und still war es um mir seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Hätte ich gewusst, das die Berge diese Art Ruhe in mir auslösen konnten, hätte ich wohl mit 16 schon dorthin Reißaus genommen, als ich aus der Klapse ausgebrochen war. Dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht so abgerutscht, wie ich es in der Großstadt tat.

Ich sah dann doch langsam hinter mich zu der Rückbank, da mir immer wieder meine Augen zufielen. Liebevoll rief mich der zerfranste Sitz der Rückbank zu sich. Ich lächelte kurz „Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon.“ Hauchte ich. Dann stieg ich aus, um mich hinten im Auto auf die Rückbank zu legen.

Mein Kopf lag keine Minute im Stillen, da schlief ich auch bereits tief ein. Dunkelheit ummantelte mich, gefolgt von einer Schwere, die mich direkt in die unterste Ebene des Schlafes beförderte.

In dieser Nacht hätte man mich wohl verbrennen können. Ich schlief so tief, dass ich dies wohl nicht mitbekommen hätte. Wie viel war ich heute auf einmal gewandert? 20 oder 30 Meilen? Gefühlt auf jeden Fall 100.

Ich spürte nun auch, wie meine Fußsohlen brannten. Das war definitiv zu viel Gewandere gewesen nach drei Jahren im Knast. Umso schöner war es, wenn auch ziemlich eingequetscht, zu liegen.

* * *

Der Morgen brach an und wie zuvor erwähnt, hätte man mich wohl wortwörtlich verbrennen können, ohne dass ich was gemerkt hätte.

Denn erst als der Druck um meinen Fuß ein gewisses Level erreicht hatte, öffneten sich meine Augen. Verschwommen blickte ich an die Decke meines Autos und wunderte mich noch über die unverhältnismäßig starken Lichtverhältnisse von der rechten Seite des Autos. Dann spürte ich erneut das heftige Ziehen. Dumpf hörte ich Männer außerhalb meines Autos fluchen.

War ich doch wieder im Knast? Mit einem Auto?

Ich entschloss mich dazu, dass es nun doch Zeit wäre meinen Kopf anzuheben und zu schauen, was sich an meinen Beinen abspielte.

Verwirrt erblickte ich einen weißen Wolf. Seine Augen waren rot. Den Zustand würde ein Arzt wohl als kritisch bezeichnen.

Und dennoch knabberte der gerade an meinem Fuß. Der Wolf war sogar in Begleitung. Es standen einfach mehrere dieser Demonstranten an meinem Auto.

_Oh fuck, gehört denen das Auto?_

Ich trat sofort den Hund so kräftig wie ich konnte von meinem Schuh und dankte innerlich dem Deputy, der die Schuhe doppelt gesichert hatte. Sowas passierte ihm scheinbar öfter.

Ich wich nach hinten und drückte meinen Rücken gegen die Autotür hinter mir. Es war definitiv zu früh, um gute Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. So entschied ich mich dazu, das es schlau wäre hintenrum auszusteigen und einfach zu rennen.

Ich Idiot. Die hatten Hunde, Schusswaffen und ich hatte einen ausgefransten Schuh und eine Pistole. Außerhalb des Autos stellte ich verspätet meinen fatalen Denkfehler fest und schluckte.

Es wäre schlauer gewesen, einfach im Auto zum Fahrersitz zu wechseln und ganz schnell den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen. Das wäre definitiv schlauer gewesen.

Ich wollte meine Pistole aus dem Holster ziehen und auf einen der Männer, auf der anderen Seite meines Autos richten, nur um festzustellen, dass diese im Auto auf dem Boden lag. Ich hatte das Holster über Nacht abgenommen, da es unbequem an die Hüfte war.

Was war ich bitte für ein Trottel?!

Ich schluckte kurz mit nichts als meinen Fäusten bewaffnet sechs mit Maschinengewehren bewaffneten Männern gegenüberstand. Es waren definitiv zu viele, als das ich mich gegen sie hätte erfolgreich wehren können.

Mich überkam die Angst. Ich hörte wie die Schritte der Männer um das Auto gingen. Dazu das Knurren der zerfransten Wölfe, die sich wieder auf mich stürzen wollten. Ich spürte die Anspannung und meine Hände zitterten.

So angespannt wie jetzt war ich noch nie. Oder doch?

Doch einmal war ich das.

Einmal.

Dann nie wieder und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete kurz tief durch. Noch bevor die Wölfe sich wieder an meinem Bein zu schaffen machten, sprang ich auf das Autodach und schwang mich auf die andere Seite des Autos. Dabei trat ich dem Mann, der dort nicht unweit stand, direkt ins Gesicht.

_Ich bin kein Deputy. Ich bin ein Serienkiller, ihr verfluchten Demonstranten. Fresst das ihr bitches, yay!_

Das war doch mal alla Action Held! Hoffentlich nahmen die Kameras für Tribute von Panem auf.

Direkt neben der Fahrertür landend grinste ich nur kurz, stolz auf mein eigenes Geschick. Dann öffnete ich die Fahrertür, um geschwind einzusteigen. Doch auf einmal zog man mich grob am Haar aus dem Auto und drückte mich auf die Knie.

Ich sah nur kurz wie vor mir jemand sein Maschinengewehr erhob und auf mich richtete.

Das war es also mit mir?

Im Angesicht mit dem Lauf der Waffe stand mir keine Angst mehr im Gesicht. Ich stand bereits oft genug vor dem Richter. Doch nie vollzog er sein Werk, wenn er vor mich trat. Stets sah ich ihn nur langsam Kopfschütteln, ehe er dann wieder von dannen zog.

Auch diesmal wollte er seinen Dreck nicht wegmachen wie es schien. Der Lauf der Waffe verschwand und nun kam der hintere Teil der Waffe auf meinen Kopf zu.

Ein kurzes Knacken meiner Nase vernahm ich noch, dann verschwand die Sicht und ich fand mich in Dunkelheit wieder.

Verfluchter Scharfrichter.

So oft stand er mir gegenüber und wie so oft stellte er sich gegen mich. Wählerischer Idiot. Wann war die Zeit für mich denn endlich reif verdammt. Ich würde nicht ewig warten. Irgendwann würde ich den Weg der Unsterblichkeit wählen und dann schüttele ich, meiner Überlegenheit wissend, den Kopf.

* * *

Als ich endlich wieder zu mir kam, hörte ich nur dumpf Worte eines Mannes und das Geratter eines Projektors neben meinem Kopf.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und murrte kurz. Die Helligkeit eines groß an die Wand projizierten Schwarz-Weiß-Bildes fickte meine Augen doch dezent. Ich schloss ich meine Augen kurz wieder.

Das war doch nicht deren ernst. Wo war ich hier gelandet? In einer Lehrstunde meines dicklichen Erdkunde Lehrers? Ich öffnete dann jedoch meine Augen wieder und blickte erneut auf eines der Bilder.

Ein ausgeweideter Hirsch. Lecker. Scheinbar eher Biologie statt Erdkunde. Das erklärte auch die monotone Stimmlage des Redners.

Ich erblickte dann jedoch auf der linken Seite des Bildes einen verschwommenen schwarzen Strich. Ein angenehmer schwarzer Strich, der meinen müden Augen guttat. Nur langsam erkannte ich in dem schwarzen Strich eine Person. Der Mann in Uniform stand stumm da, wirkte aber nicht sonderlich begeistert über seine Anwesenheit hier.

Ich bemerkte immer noch nur am Rande, wie eine monotone Stimme irgendwas erzählte. Ich verstand jedoch nicht, was er sagte. Mein Kopf war noch immer dicht, als hätte ich mich drei Nächte durchgängig von Alkohol und Drogen ernährt. Zudem noch dieser unangenehme Druck an der Nase.

War sie gebrochen?

Mit meiner Hand versuchte ich meine Nase zu ertasten, doch stellte ich fest das weder die rechte noch die linke Hand mir zur Verfügung stand.

Ich blickte nun recht langsam auf meine Hände. Erblickte an den Handgelenken Kabelbinder und blinzelte nur etwas.

Fesselspielchen mit Power Point Präsentation?

So langsam wurde ich klarer im Kopf und mein Blick wieder etwas schärfer. Neben mir wechselte der Projektor das Bild, was ich an den veränderten Lichtverhältnissen wahrnahm. Verdammter Projektor. Ich hatte mich doch gerade an die Helligkeit gewöhnt. Jetzt, wo es ein überwiegend rotes Bild war, war es wieder dunkler. Ich blickte kurz gereizt zu dem Lichtstrahl, der jede noch so kleine Staubflocke in diesem Raum beleuchtete.

„Pass ja auf, dass du mir nicht in die Finger gerätst.“ Nuschelte ich diesem zu, vergaß dabei ganz den monotonen Sprecher.

Dann blickte ich wieder zu dem einst verschwommenen Mann, der noch immer wie angewurzelt an der Ecke stand, nun aber mich mit einem verwirrten Blick fokussierte. Kurz darauf ging mein Blick daraufhin zu dem Mann, der seine monotone Stimme im Raum verteilte.

_Hab‘ ich den Biologie Vortrag nun gestört? Sorry…_

Auch dieser hatte mich mit seinem Blick fokussiert. Ich sah nur wenig auf den ersten Blick, da er gerade zwischen dem gebrochenen Licht und der Dunkelheit des Raumes stand.

Vor mir saßen noch zwei andere. Eine Frau und ein Mann. Ebenfalls gefesselt mit Kabelbinder an den Hand- und Fußgelenken.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Mann jedoch auf den Projektor zu. Da ich neben dem Projektor saß, somit auch auf mich.

Ich blickte auf sein Arme, die gestikulierten, während er davon sprach die Schwachen zu keulen.

_Keulen… Was für ein seltsam ausgewähltes Wort._

Es klang seltsam in dem Zusammenhang. Fast schon albern. Verharmloste er seine Sätze gerade absichtlich?

Die Herde ausdünnen; die Schwachen keulen.

Man könnte meinen hierbei handelte es sich um eine Power Point Präsentation eines 16-Jährigen. Nur das er am Thema mal gewaltig vorbei geschlittert war.

Ich sah alte Brandwunden auf dem Arm des Mannes, betrachtete nun daraufhin auch die Uniform, die er anhatte. Irak oder Iran? Wo war er gewesen? Ich konnte die Länder nie auseinanderhalten. Die Worte ähnelten sich zu sehr, als dass mein Hirn sie auseinanderhalten konnte. Ich war halt kein Genie, mein Hirn schaltete langsamer als das anderer.

Doch wo auch immer, er hatte gedient. Definitiv. Die Kleidung erkannte ich doch recht gut. Sie war keine Fake Uniform, die es in jedem Shop in der USA zu kaufen gab. Sein Vater trug die Gleiche, als er vom Dienst Heim kehrte.

Als er sich komplett änderte.

Als er anfing…

Als er anfing… meine und seine Familie zu terrorisieren.

Der Krieg veränderte Menschen.

So konnte ein Familienvater fortziehen und ein Terrorist zurückkehren.

Zwillinge und seine Frau hatte dieser Familienvater auf den Gewissen.

Nur mich, seinen Sohn nahm der Scharfrichter damals nicht auf.

Nur ich blieb über.

Nur ich war dazu bestimmt worden meine Familie zu rächen.

Ich, ein 12-Jähriger Junge, der in Physik Comics las und in der Pause überlegte, ob er nun den Mädchen oder den Jungen nachschauen wollte. Ein Nerd. Eventuell ein schwuler Nerd. Nein, eher definitiv ein schwuler Nerd. Ein Idiot wie es jedes Kind sein sollte halt.

Aber es gab für mich eh nichts mehr zu verlieren, ich oder mein Vater.

Und nun?

Nun war es wieder eine verlorene Seele, die aus dem Krieg nie heimkehrte; die dem Land diente und dafür nichts bekam, außer vielleicht später einen feuchten Händedruck.

Ich betrachtete den Mann, der mir näher kam, und blickte nur zur Seite. Ich konnte diese arme Seele nicht ansehen. War er der Führer der Demonstranten? Waren das überhaupt noch Demonstranten, wenn die sowas hier durchzogen? Oder nicht doch eher schon kleine Terroristen?

Demonstranten rannten doch nur mit Schildern umher oder triggerten Polizisten und Bauarbeiter, indem sie sich an einen Baum ketteten, damit dieser nicht abgesäbelt wird.

Also Terroristen geführt von einer verwirrten Seele.

_Na klasse._

Einen besseren Führer konnte man für die nicht finden.

Als ich merkte das die arme Seele wahrlich mit mir sprach, blickte ich nun doch wieder zu ihm. Verdammte Höflichkeit, dass Mama mir aber auch beibringen musste, denjenigen anzuschauen der mit mir sprach. Dieser stand direkt vor mir und begab sich langsam vor mir in die Hocke.

Ich schluckte schwer als sich seine rauen Hände auf meine Handgelenke legten und ich nun zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht klar vor meinen Augen erkannte.

Das Licht des Projektors erhellte eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes, was nun auf der Höhe mit meinem angekommen war.

Ich schluckte erneut.

Ich hörte ihm weiterhin nicht zu. Ich konnte ihm nicht zuhören. Nicht mehr. Mein Verstand war wie benebelt.

Meine Augen hatten seine fokussiert. Dann begannen sie neugierig eine kleine Erkundungstour über sein Gesicht. Über seine Wangenknochen, seine Narben, seine Lippen, seine Haare, seine blauen Augen. Seine Haarfarbe hatte was leicht Irisches. Dieser zarte orange Stich schimmerte mir, dank dem Licht des Projektors, entgegen.

Verdammt hat Gott selber diesen Mann geformt? Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen nicht zu sabbern.

Verlorene Seele hin oder her.

Er sah verdammt gut aus. Ich presste unsicher meine Lippen zusammen und flehte innerlich um meine eigene Vernunft.

Ich konnte mir nicht mal erklären, was gerade in meinem Kopf klick gemacht hatte. Aber er war es.

Er war, was ich mir schon immer erträumte. Zumindest tat mein Körper gerade so.

Ich schielte kurz unauffällig über den Oberkörper des Mannes und leckte mir kurz über die Oberlippe. Breite Schultern, starker Oberkörper und wenn einem in diesen starken Armen nicht warm wurde, wüsste ich auch nicht.

Verdammt! So gut ging es mir noch nie. Nicht mal beim Ermorden von Menschen und dabei ging es mir zumeist eigentlich verdammt gut! Dabei war ich doch entführt worden, gefesselt an einem Stuhl und die Situation nicht gerade einladend für einen Flirt.

Ich betrachtete eine der Strähnen, die sich von der Frisur zu lösen schienen. Kurz atmete ich tief ein, sog den Duft des Mannes vor mir ein wie teures Parfüm und musste daraufhin nur zufrieden lächeln.

Noch nie hatte ein Mann mir so gefallen wie dieser.

_Du wirst mein. Das verspreche ich dir, meine kleine verlorene Seele._

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und eine viereckige kleine Holzschachtel von dem Tisch neben mir nahm, sah ich ihm bereits nur sehnsüchtig nach. Dann blickte ich jedoch neugierig auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Was würde mein selbsternannter Liebster mir nun zeigen wollen?

„Hoffentlich ist das kein Ehering. Das ginge mir dann doch etwas zu schnell.“ Stellte ich nur schmunzelnd fest und blickte wie gebannt auf die Schachtel. Kurz überflog eine ordentliche Portion Verwirrung die monotone Mimik meines Liebsten. Dann jedoch folgte nur ein süffisantes Schmunzeln. Stillschweigend nahm er meinen kläglichen Flirtversuch auf, ehe er die Schachtel öffnete. Das vergoldete Innenleben einer Spieluhr erschien und es ertönte eine süßliche Melodie.

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als ich merkte wie die süßliche Melodie immer dumpfer erklang. Verwirrt nahm ich wahr, wie meine Sinne langsam benebelt und vor meinen Augen alles schwarz wurde. Ich blickte noch einmal fragend hoch zu meinem Liebsten.

Meine Sicht wurde immer verschwommener, teilweise hatte ich das Gefühl, ein roter Schleier überkam meine Sicht.

War das eine Art Hypnose? Stand mein Liebster etwa auf sowas?

Eine fast schon sanfte Art einen gefügig zu machen, für einen Mann, der aus dem Krieg kam.

Ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe. Dann ergab ich mich vorerst seinem Spiel und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Doch ich würde mein Versprechen nicht vergessen.

_Du wirst mein!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ich lag, immer noch am Stuhl gefesselt auf dem Boden und mein Schädel donnerte als würde jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer darauf einprügeln.

Meine Augenlider brannten als hätte ich mir Chili in die Augen gerieben. Ich sah mich in einer leeren Zelle um und betrachtete die verschwommene Umgebung.

Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was sich vor der Zelle abspielte. Denn selbst der innenteil der Zelle war teils so arg verschwommen, dass ich nur wusste wo die Wand begann oder endete.

Das war ein Traum. Definitiv ein Traum. Langsam erschienen zwei Umrisse in dieser Zelle. Mir gegenüber erschien langsam Eddy… und ich. Beide hockten wir über einem Stück Papier, was auf einem kleinen Hocker abgeparkt war.

Er gewann. Mal wieder. Wann gewann er denn auch mal nicht? Verdammter Suchti.

Doch langsam wurde auch das Außerhalb sichtbarer. Die Wärter liefen vor der Tür im Gang nervös auf und ab. Unterhielten sich leise flüsternd. Es wirkte als versuchten sie krampfhaft eine verzweifelte Situation seriös zu retten, bevor Panik ausbrach.

Noch immer leicht verschwommen huschte ein Wärter nach dem anderen von rechts nach links.

Dieses Treiben ging eine ganze Weile, ehe ein lauter Knall ertönte und die Wände vibrierten.

Einer der Wärter schrie auf und rannte den Flur wieder hinauf. Vor unserer Zelle ertönte ein weiterer Knall. Man vernahm durch den Lärm kaum das verräterische Knacken der Wände, ehe von der oberen Etage der Beton abbröckelte. Erst fielen faustgroße Steine hinab, dann jedoch Steine in der Größe von Schulkindern.

Der Wärter lag schreiend unter ein Schutt Beton. Erschrocken blickte mein Traum-ich und Eddy zu diesem. Eddy hatte jedoch auch einen Blick in den Flur geworfen, soweit es aus der Zelle möglich war.

Mir kam die Szene ungewöhnlich bekannt vor. Als hätte… ich das schon einmal gesehen?

War das, was geschah bevor ich hier landete?

Erneut ein Knall. Doch diesmal war er wesentlich lauter und die Erschütterung an den Wänden noch deutlicher.

Doch als wären einstürzende Wände nicht schon genug, eine Wand aus Feuer schoss den Gang hinauf. Laut schreiend verkündeten andere Gefängnisinsassen ihren Tod.

Schwer schluckte mein Ich. Doch Eddy zog mich bereits mit sich in die hinterste Ecke. Er drückte mich mit aller Kraft an die Wand und stemmte sich vor mir auf. Hatte er vor das Feuer abzufangen? War er doof? Feuer griff über. Diese heldenhafte Tat war sinnlos.

Ich sah an ihm vorbei; sah wie die Wand aus Flammen nun mithilfe eines weiteren Knalls über uns erneut entfacht wurden und mit aller Kraft auf uns zu schlug.

Ich vernahm Eddys Schmerzensschrei als das Feuer seinen Rücken erreichte, doch dann verlor ich plötzlich den Halt unter den Füßen. Der Boden unter uns brach und wir fielen samt Schutt in das Erdgeschoss.

Der Schutt begrub ihn und mich.

Nicht nur mein Traum ich bekam Atemnot. Sondern auch mir wurde auf einmal ganz schwindelig. Ich spürte wie mir die Luft immer knapper wurde. Wie die Steine mir näher kamen…

Wie ich erstickte.

_Halt! Nein! Es ist ein Traum!_

_Nur ein Traum!_

_Ich lebe noch!_

_Ich lebe verdammt!_

Mit einmal riss ich meine Augen auf und schrie schmerzerfüllt keuchend auf. Die reale Welt war so kalt und grau. Der Raum, in dem ich lag, war von Betonplatten umgeben. Über mir verlief ein Rohr. Ich setzte mich sofort auf und sah mich panisch atmend um.

_Ich muss hier raus!_

_Sofort!_

_Nicht noch ein Traum!_

Mühsam drückten mich Hände wieder auf den Rücken. „Beruhig dich…“

„Ich will hier raus! Beruhigen kann ich mich später verdammt!“ Fluchte ich noch immer panisch und schlug die Hände des Fremden weg.

Als ich mich aufgerichtet hatte, kam mir direkt eine Ladung kaltes Wasser entgegen.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf, schüttelte perplex meinen Kopf und sah in die Richtung aus der das Wasser geschossen kam.

Eine rundliche Frau stand da mit einem Eimer.

„Beruhig dich oder es folgt noch mehr!“ Drohte sie wütend an.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt bei ihren Worten und merkte langsam wie ich wieder zur Ruhe kam.

Ich sah mich nochmal etwas um. Betonwände und Rohre an der Decke. Bei genauerem Betrachten hätte ich jedoch schnell feststellen können, dass es sich hierbei um einen Bunker handelte.

Ich sah zu der Dame vor mir die mich noch immer mürrisch beäugte. Nervös kratzte ich mir am Hinterkopf und blickte mit leicht roten Wangen zu Boden.

„Sorry, Ma'am.“ Ich sah weiterhin beschämt zu Boden. Wie peinlich, so einen Aufstand zu machen wegen einem Albtraum.

„Mhhm, mach dir kein Kopf. Du hast ja keinen umgebracht.“ Ein Mann, ungefähr in meinem Alter, blickte mich grinsend an. Zwei lange geflochtene Zöpfe zierten sein Erscheinungsbild, weshalb ich mich dazu entschloss ihn Zöpfchen zu taufen.

„Eli, was fällt dir ein diesen Mann hier her zu schleppen?“ Schimpfte die Frau dann mit einem älteren ungepflegten Mann. Die Dreierbande diskutierte darüber, ob es nun gut ist, dass ich hier bin oder nicht.

Ich selbst wagte es nicht mich in diese Diskussion einzumischen. Ich war ein Serienkiller, ob sie es wussten oder nicht, aber diese Entscheidung überließ ich dennoch lieber ihnen.

Eli gewann gegen Tamara… oder Tamra… Tamora…? Ich habe den Namen der Frau nicht verstanden als der verlauste Kerl ihn unter dem Bart hervor nuschelte.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett, wenn man ihr die Chance gibt. Schlaf dich erst einmal aus, dann haben wir immer noch Zeit zum Reden.“ Sprach mich der bärtige Mann lächelnd an und wollte mich wieder auf den Rücken drücken.

„Nein. Nein, verzeiht, ich muss ablehnen. Ein Albtraum pro Tag reicht mir. Ich brauch davon gerade keine Fortsetzung.“ Ich zog sanft aber doch bestimmend seine Hände von mir und setzte mich wieder auf. „Ich will aber kurz mal vor die Tür, sonst krieg ich ein Kollaps hier in diesem Bunker.“ Fügte ich mit mehr Nachdruck hinzu.

Kurz darauf stand ich auch schon auf, doch auch nur um in die Arme des bärtigen Mannes zu fallen. Meine Beine hatten mir unerwarteterweise den Dienst verwehrt und wollten sich kraftlos wieder zusammenklappen. Ich blickte kurz zu Eli hoch, der mich aufgefangen hatte und schluckte schwer. „Das ist jetzt etwas doof gelaufen… sorry. So war das nicht geplant. Echt nicht…“

„Das glaub ich dir.“ Lachte Eli und half mir mich wieder aufzurichten. „Komm, ich führe dich raus. Dann weißt du auch gleich, wo du hier was findest.“

Ich sah mir alles genau an und versuchte mir zu merken, wo welcher Raum war. Dann führte er mich eine Eisentreppe hinauf an die frische Luft.

Draußen angekommen atmete ich tief ein. Sehr tief. Die kühle Bergluft hier mitten im Nichts war einfach traumhaft. Meine Nerven fühlten sich langsam nicht mehr wie gespannter Draht an und auch mein Kopf fühlte sich freier.

Langsam löste ich mich von Elis Armen und humpelte vorsichtig komplett aus dem Bunker. Ich lief zwei, drei Meter vorwärts bis ich vor einem großen Brocken stand, an dem ich mich anlehnen konnte.

Direkt in der Sonne stehend, schloss ich die Augen und ließ die Sonne meine Seele wieder auftanken.

„Wo habt ihr mich gefunden?“ Fragte ich beiläufig und hielt meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Meine Arme verschränkte ich vor der Brust, während mein Körper sich weiterhin dem Brocken hinter mir anvertraute.

„In einem von Jacobs Lagern. Du lagst am Stuhl gefesselt am Boden.“ Er sah unsicher zu Boden.

Jacob war das also? Der heiße Kerl? Oder der Depp der wie angewurzelt neben dem Bild an der Wand stand? Ich wollte ihn gerade weiter über diesen Jacob ausquetschen, da kam mir Eli mit einer Frage zuvor.

„Kann es sein, dass du der Deputy bist den er losgeschickt hat?“

Ich seufzte bei seinen Worten „Nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen, der bin ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich-“ Ich sah zu Boden. Ich hasste es zu lügen. Ich hasste es die Wahrheit zu verbiegen, vor allem gegenüber Menschen, die mir nichts getan hatten. Aber damit sie mir weiterhin nichts tun, sollte ich das wohl lieber tun. „Ich bin Vladislav. Ich habe vor kurzem einen Pilotenschein gemacht… und na ja… ich bekam einen Flieger von meinem Dad geschenkt. Ein fliegender Ferrari in meinen Augen.“ Ich lächelte, während ich mir den Flieger vorstellte. Mir vorstellte, wie mein Vater, ungeschändet vom Krieg, ihn mir schenkte. Wie mein Leben hätte sein können, wäre alles normal abgelaufen in meiner Kindheit. „Ich bin hier über Hope County geflogen. Eine große Runde halt… und na ja… ich war etwas zu wild unterwegs und bin abgestürzt. Zum Glück im Wasser. Mein Ferrari ist nun leider eine fliegende Titanic geworden und in zwei Teile gespalten. Ich war klitsch nass und wollte mich nicht erkälten. Am Strand lag eine… na ja, eine Leiche. Ich weiß das klingt… na ja, abartig, aber mir war echt kalt. Deswegen hab ich seine Kleidung an mich genommen, weil na ja… er ist tot. Er braucht sie denke nicht mehr. Und dann schnarrte das Walkie-Talkie und schon begann das Schauspiel, was mich zu Jacob brachte.“ Ich sah zur Seite. Einem Toten die Kleidung klauen, war nicht sonderlich ehrenwert, aber immer noch besser, als die Wahrheit.

Eli sah mich mit großen Augen an, Stille umgab uns gefühlt stundenlang. Dann sah er verzweifelt zur Seite. „Scheiße…“ Nuschelte er leise.

Ich sah zu ihm und fühlte mich ein wenig, als hätte ich meinem Dad gerade gestanden, das ich geklaut habe. Ich sah unsicher auf meine Arme. Mit den Fingern strich ich mir über die Narben auf der Innenseite meines linken Armes.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier ab geht in eurer kleinen Welt. Aber ihr lebt hier in einem Bunker. Das alles hier wirkt wie ein Kriegsgebiet mitten in der USA. Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, wo ich hier gelandet bin?“ Ich fragte zaghaft nach. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, nachdem ich ihm scheinbar die Hoffnung auf einen Deputy nahm.

Eli blickte zu mir auf, dann seufzte er schwer und fing an die Situation zu erklären.

Er erzählte mir von Joseph, John, Faith und Jacob. Wie alles begann, wie es ausartete und wie ein Deputy Hoffnung schürte. Hoffnung die ich in 10 Schlägen nieder gemacht habe. Jetzt fühlte ich mich irgendwie noch schlechter. Der Kerl hatte hier scheinbar noch viel zu erledigen; Leute, die ihn brauchten. Doch nun hatten sie mich im Austausch.

Kein guter Handel. Da wurden die Leute hier definitiv übers Ohr gehauen. Ich schluckte schwer und kratzte mir nervös am Handgelenk. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit die wieder hoch kam. In jungen Jahren habe ich mir oft mein Handgelenk blutig gekratzt, wenn ich zu viel Druck von Oben bekam. Meist baute ich selbst mir den Druck auf. Wie diesmal. Wäre ich ein Soziopath oder einfach ein Arschloch, könnte es mir egal sein was mit denen hier geschieht. So auch das ich daran schuld war, dass deren Hoffnung starb, dass sie quasi Verrückten ausgeliefert waren.

Aber leider hatte ich sowas wie ein Herz über die Jahre noch behalten, auch wenn ich es seltener zeigte.

„Ich- Na ja, ich bin kein Deputy. Es wäre falsch von mir euch Hoffnung zu machen, aber da ich hier nun ebenso gefangen bin wie ihr, werde ich mich an des Deputy‘s Stelle um Jacob kümmern. Ich kann keine Armee allein wegballern, definitiv nicht. Aber… ich denke mit genügend Sprengstoff krieg auch ich was gerissen.“

„Du willst dich um Jacob kümmern? Vladislav… dieser Mann hat gedient. Er ist ein ausgebildeter Killer. Mit ihm kannst du dich nicht anlegen. Niemals.“ Eli schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Unmöglich…“

Ich schmunzelte. Ich bin auch ein ausgebildeter Killer. Nur liegt meine wirklich auf dem Schwerpunkt zu töten und nicht noch darauf dabei eine gute Figur zu machen.

„Also ich denke bei genügend Sprengstoff fliegt jeder auseinander. Auch ein Jacob.“ Ich grinste friedlich. Erst bei dem verblüfften Blick von Eli wusste ich, dass dieser Spruch nur im Knast cool angekommen wäre.

„Ich mein ja nur…“ Gab ich dann doch stammelnd hervor und kratzte daraufhin noch intensiver über mein Handgelenk. Als ob die Situation nicht schon unangenehm genug gewesen wäre, spürte ich wie Elis Blick auf mein Tun am Handgelenk fiel.

Die Narben; die mittlerweile leicht aufgekratzte Haut. Wehe er fragt jetzt na- „Sind das- Also ist das- Sind das Narben?“

Es musste ja sein. Er musste ja unbedingt nachfragen. Er **musste** es tun. Natürlich.  
Ich knirschte unzufrieden mit meinen Zähnen und sah genervt zur Seite. „Ja, ich habe mich geritzt. Verdammt das macht doch jeder Teenie heutzutage irgendwann mal.“ Murrte ich gereizt über das Thema.

Elis Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe er unsicher von rechts nach links sah „Meinst du wirklich… jeder Teenie tut sowas?“ Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

Was war das hier bitte für ein Gespräch geworden? Ich wollte was über Jacob wissen und dem Deputy seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Jetzt aber redete ich mit einem fremden, ungepflegten Mann über meine Teenie Zeit?

„Will nicht jedes Kind, ab einem gewissen Alter, sich umbringen, weil die Welt nicht mehr so bunt ist wie geglaubt?“ Murrte ich widerwillig und sah zur Seite. „Wie dem auch sei, ich hole mir meine Pistole aus dem Bunker und dann versuche ich Deputy gerecht zu werden." Ich machte Anstalten reinzugehen. "Und wenn ich eine Atombombe schmeißen muss damit Ruhe einkehrt.“

„Was? Vladislav, bitte ich-“ Eli hielt mich fest und sah mir besorgt in die Augen.

„Gott verdammt, nein! Ich bin Ihnen dankbar wirklich. Aber bitte, lassen Sie es einfach. Es gibt Dinge, die will ich erledigt haben. Es würde mich jahrzehnte lang am Sack kratzen, wenn ich mich hier drum nicht kümmere. Ich brauche Ihre Erlaubnis nicht um einen verrückt gewordenen Soldaten ein Loch im Boden zu reservieren.“ Ich riss meine Hand aus seinem Griff. „Sie haben genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie lassen mich mein Ding machen oder wir machen mein Ding gemeinsam. In beiden Fällen erwarte ich, dass sie mich nicht wie ein Kind betrachten. Das ist ja fürchterlich!“ Fuhr ich Eli ungewollt streng an. Es tat mir leid, dass er gerade alles abbekam, was ich bisher runtergeschluckt hatte. Doch ich hatte das Gefühl anders würde er nicht verstehen, was Sache ist. Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin ein Serienkiller. Auch, wenn er Letzteres nicht wusste, hatte ich keine Lust, wie ein rohes Ei betrachtet zu werden, nur weil ich mich mal geritzt hatte. Ich weiß, dass es dumm war. Damals war ich 14. Ich war froh das ich endlich meinen verfluchten Nachnamen richtig schreiben konnte .

Ich sah seinen Blick, der zur Seite ging. Wenn er jetzt noch anfing zu heulen, fühlte ich mich doch noch wie ein Arschloch.

Ich lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein. Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ ich den Kopf wieder sinken und sah zu Eli. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Aber das Thema war doof gewählt und ich sowieso angefressen, weil der teure Ferrari kaputt ist und ich hier im Nirgendwo gegen Verrückte kämpfe. Dann scheiß Informationen über den Deputy übermitteln musste. Ach, wir Russen sind manchmal etwas hitzköpfig. Das war nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Zumindest nicht alles.“ Eli blickte wie ein geprügelter Hund zu mir.

„Wir beide haben uns falsch verhalten. Wir sollten das Ganze noch einmal neu anfangen. Ich bin Eli. Anführer der Whitetail-Miliz und dafür zuständig das Jacobs Tun ein Ende findet.“ Stellte er sich vor und reichte mir seine Hand.

Ich blickte diese kurz schweigend an ehe ich jedoch nickte. „Ich bin Vladislav Kavashnin, der Discount-Deputy. Und ich allein werde es sein, der sich um Jacobs Wohlergehen kümmern wird. ?“ Ich versuchte beim Einschlagen der Hände nicht zu creepy zu grinsen.

Jacob war mein. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand anderes als ich, ihm weh tun dürfte.

„Du willst dich wirklich allein um Jacob kümmern?“ Fragte er zögerlich.

„Definitiv.“ Antwortete ich knapp und zog meine Hand zurück, aus dem Griff meines Gegenübers. Nun funkelte doch ein gutes Stück Besessenheit in meinen Augen auf.

„Er ist mein. Komm mir in die Quere und ich garantiere für Nichts.“ Hauchte ich freundlich. Wie bedrohlich das rüber kam, erfasste ich gar nicht. Für mich war das einfach eine freundlich angemerkte Tatsache.

Dann lief ich in den Bunker und holte wie angekündigt meine Schusswaffe. Es war klar, dass ich diese gegen Jacob nie einsetzen würde. Zumindest nicht zum Schießen. Doch für seine Discount-Ninjas und den anderen Mitläufern wird sie mir treue Dienste leisten.

Doch bevor ich mich wieder zu Eli gesellte entschloss ich mich dazu eine

Eine Dusche nach wie vielen Tagen? Vor allem aber auch eine Dusche nach wie vielen Jahren mal wieder allein? Ohne Gefängnisinsassen oder Wärter.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie ich eine ganze Stunde unter der Dusche stand. Mittlerweile klopfte Zöpfchen an der Tür „Hey du? Was zum Teufel betreibst du unter der Dusche? Ich muss pinkeln, mach mal hinne.“ Wimmerte er vor der Tür und ich konnte mir fast schon bildlich vorstellen, wie er hin und her hüpfte.

Das ist ja fast, als hätte ich auf einmal wieder einen kleinen Bruder. Was für ein angenehmer Gedanke. Ich vermisste schon öfter die Zeit, in der ich ein cooler großer Bruder war. Damals war ich für die Zwillinge immer die Nummer eins gewesen. Egal bei was. Ich war zwar nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass es zwei Mädchen sein mussten. Aber im Grunde lernte ich zu akzeptieren das man bei einer Schwangerschaft nicht wählen durfte, ob Junge oder Mädchen rauskommt. Irgendwie waren sie ja auch niedlich. Wenn sie nicht gerade meine Lego Türme kaputt machten natürlich. Oder mich bei meiner Lieblingsserie nervten. Oder vor meinen Freunden nicht gerade darum bettelten, dass ich mit ihnen Barbie spielte. Oh man, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdachte, war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich kein großer Bruder mehr war.

So stieg ich aus der Dusche und band mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Mit meiner Kleidung in der Hand verließ ich das Bad, damit Zöpfchen sich endlich erleichtern konnte.

Ich wartete vor der Tür, damit ich mich im Bad umziehen konnte. Hier rannten zu viele Frauen rum als das ich Bock hätte mich jetzt in einem der Räume, die keine Türen hatten, umzuziehen.

Kaum kam Zöpfchen wieder raus, wollte ich ins Bad hüpfen. Da hielt er mich jedoch vorsichtig am Arm fest. „Hey du, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte dir Kleidung von mir geben. Die von Dutch ist doch viel zu groß für dich.“ Amüsierte er sich, während er mir auf den Oberkörper sah.

Stumm betrachtete ich Zöpfchen und nickte. „Na dann, hol was her. Ich glaub nicht, dass die Kleidung hier hergelaufen kommt, wenn ich sie rufe.“

„Willst du nicht erstmal gucken was dir davon gefällt?“

„Naahhh, Kleidung ist für mich ein Mittel um nicht nackt die Gegend zu laufen. Gib mir irgendwas das passt und gut ist.“

Er betrachtete mich kurz erneut ehe er grinste. „Haha, so einer bist du also, na dann warte hier.“

Ich wartete erneut vor der Toilette mit nichts als dem Handtuch um die Hüfte. Viele der Damen wurden leicht verlegen, wenn sie in meine Richtung sahen. Dabei war ich doch gar nicht nackt. Man sah doch gar nichts Problematisches. Im Grunde sahen sie nicht mehr, als wenn ich mit Badehose am Strand gammeln würde. Oberkörper und Beine. Ich versteh die Frauen nicht. Das war wie die Bikini und Unterwäsche Sache. Sie tragen die auffälligsten Bikinis damit jeder ihnen auf den Arsch glotzt. Aber wenn sie Unterwäsche tragen, darf das niemand anderes sehen als der Liebhaber. Falls irgendjemand den Sinn dahinter versteht, wäre ich über eine Erleuchtung diesbezüglich ganz interessiert. Obwohl? Wäre ich das?

Nein.

Nein, im Grunde ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich steh auf Männer und die veranstalten solch ein Zirkus nicht. Zumindest die nicht, auf die ich stehe.

„Hey du, da bin ich wieder. Hier probiere die mal-“

„Mein Name ist Vladislav. Meinetwegen auch Vladi. Aber nicht _Hey du_.“ Ich schmunzelte. Dieses ‚Hey du‘ klang einfach unterbemittelt. Das musste unterbrochen werden bevor es Zöpfchen in Fleisch und Blut über ging.

„Vladi, ahh ok. Ich bin…“ Ich hörte ihm bei seiner Vorstellung gar nicht zu. Mir reichte die Erkenntnis, dass er einen der beiden Namen annahm und ‚Hey du‘ ablegte. Ich nahm die Kleidung lächelnd und nickte dankend.

„Ich geh dann mal rein, nicht dass die Damen hier noch in Ohnmacht fallen beim vorbei gehen.“ Ich zwinkerte einer vorbeigehenden Dame zu. Ihr Kichern vernahm ich schmunzelnd beim Eintreten in die und schloss dann die Tür.

Ich zog mir die Kleidung von Zöpfchen über. Die schwarze Röhrenjeans und das Shirt passten mir ausgezeichnet. Ich brauchte nicht einmal einen Gürtel für die Hose. Dabei rutschte mir sonst jede Hose. Na gut, ich habe bis heute auch noch nicht raus, was nun wirklich meine Kleidergröße ist. Vielleicht etwas peinlich mit 24 Jahren. Es gab in meinem Leben Wichtigeres als meine exakte Kleidergröße.

Ich schlenderte aus dem Badezimmer und fuhr meine Haare von der Stirn nachhinten. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn mir die Haare vor den Augen hingen. Aber eine Glatze sah immer scheiße aus. Also ließ ich die Locken wo sie waren und achtete einfach darauf irgendwie freie Sicht zu behalten.

Ich sah mich vor der Tür nach Zöpfchen um, da ich ihm für die Kleidung danken wollte, doch er war nirgends zu erblicken. Kurz kratzte ich mir fragend am Hinterkopf ehe ich dies schulterzuckend hinnahm. Den Gurt für meine Pistole machte ich mir beim Laufen durch den Flur eben noch um. Ich hatte zu tun. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie und wo ich anfangen sollte. Ich würde Eli einfach mal fragen, ob er eine Karte der Gegend für mich übrighatte.

Da kam mir die rundlichere Frau entgegen, die mir vorhin noch Wasser ins Gesicht schmiss. „Ma'am.“ Begrüßte ich sie kurz und wollte dann an ihr vorbei zu Elis ‚Büro‘ laufen.

Plötzlich packte mich das rundliche Ding und zog mich mit sich. „Mitkommen.“ Forderte sie fast schon im Befehlston.

„Wenn du so nett drum bittest, gerne doch.“ Meinte ich verblüfft blinzelnd. Ich mag es, wenn Frauen sich verständlich ausdrückten. Auch dieses Selbstbewusstsein was sie ausstrahlte. Gäbe es mehr von ihr wäre ich vielleicht auch noch zu einer Heterobeziehung zu überreden gewesen damals. Eine Frau, die einfach sagt, was sie denkt, was sie will, und das auch durchzieht.

Als wir dann in einem kleineren Raum ankamen, dies war wahrlich einer der wenigen Räume mit Tür, sah ich mich kurz fragend um. Im Raum stand ein Stuhl in einem mit Wasser gefüllten Kinderpool. An diesen waren Kabel gebunden und daneben stand auf einem Tisch ein Gerät. Ich musste doch kurz schluckten bei dem Anblick. Ich erkannte das Gerät nicht, ich wusste nicht, wozu es da war. Aber ich hatte eine ganz seltsame Vorahnung, wofür das gedacht war.

„Ich ehm…“

„Nein, du landest nicht auf dem Stuhl. Ich möchte mit dir reden.“ Sie lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an einen Tisch.

„Der ehemalige Deputy ist also tot, du mit einem Flieger abgestürzt und nun willst du hier gegen Jacob kämpfen?“ Fragte sie direkt. Ihr Misstrauen versuchte sie dabei gar nicht erst zu verbergen.

„Ehm… na ja… wenn man das so zusammenhangslos ausspricht klingt das recht unlogisch. Aber der Kerl hat ja auch irgendwie in meinem Kopf rumgefuchtelt oder so. Ich wüsste schon gern, was das in mir anstellen sollte.“ Ich kratzte mir, mal wieder, unsicher am Hinterkopf. Shit. Diese Frau ist doch nicht mein Fall. Ich kann nicht wirklich lange lügen, wenn sie mit noch mehr Nachdruck nachhakt purzelt die Wahrheit doch noch aus mir raus.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue bei meinen Worten. „Aha.“ Mehr brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Wenn dies hier eine Art Flirt-Simulator Spiel wäre, wo es statt eines Liebes-Thermometer, ein Misstrauens-Thermometer am Bildschirm Rand gäbe, wäre das wahrscheinlich jetzt bei knackigen 70°C angekommen. Mal sehen ob ich heute noch die 100 knacke oder erst morgen.

„Hören Sie, wie ich hier landete, ist doch, denke ich, unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir ein Ziel haben. Sie wollen dieses Örtchen von Jacob befreien und ich irgendwie ja auch. Was wir beide für Motive haben ist doch eher eine Nebensächlichkeit.“ Ich kratzte mir wieder am Handgelenk und mein Blick richtete sich bei der Antwort stur auf das Wasser im Planschbecken vor mir. Ich traute ihr zu, dass sie mich gleich, innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Stuhl drückte und unter Strom setzte.

Doch sie blieb stumm und musterte mich weiterhin streng. „Wenigstens ein gutes Argument hattest du parat...“ Drohte sie mürrisch, meinen knapp an mir vorbei geschlitterten, Untergang an.

„Ja, haha, manchmal kann ich’s halt doch.“ Ich lachte unsicher.

Das erntete nur einen strengen Blick. „Mhhmm.“ Gefolgt von einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Scheint so." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Du hast keine Ausbildung hinter dir, wie der Deputy, oder?“

„Nein, ich hab nicht mal irgendeine Ausbildung mit der ich hier flexen könnte.“

„Und wie hast du dann vor dich gegen Jacob zu stellen?“

„Also was seine Gefolgsleute angeht bin ich schlecht betucht. Jedoch in der Beseitigung eines Einzelnen, bin ich durchaus geübt.“ Entgegnete ich zögerlich und blickte dabei wieder auf den Apparat auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte ihre Karten auf dem Tisch liegen, da dachte ich mir, ich könnte meine wenigstens schon einmal andeuten. Wer damit leben konnte Menschen eigenhändig unter Strom zu setzen, der konnte auch damit leben, wenn jemand andeutete andere böse Dinge tun zu können.

Oder?

Sie sah mich doch wieder ernster an.

Misstrauens-Thermometer ist erfolgreich auf 80°C gestiegen.

Dann sah sie jedoch seufzend von mir weg. „Südöstlich lässt Jacob seine Milizen ausbilden. Es wäre für uns durchaus von Vorteil, wenn es, samt der Azubis, in die Luft fliegt. Wenn du verstehst, was ich dir damit sagen will.“

Ich sah sie kurz fragend an. Bot sie mir gerade an ein Haus, in dem Menschen leben, in die Luft zu sprengen? Meine Augen funkelten leicht auf. Ich versuchte meine Vorfreude darüber unter der Maske eines ‚Normalos‘ verschwinden zu lassen, um nicht doch noch auf 100°C zu kommen. „Mhhhmm, ja klingt machbar. Habt ihr denn genug C4?“

„Nein. Aber wir hätten zwei Bomben, die sich zünden sobald man sie einschaltet und eine gewisse Zeit abgelaufen ist.“ Antwortete sie mir und ging an einen Schrank.

„OK, ja klingt machbar.“

„Du müsstest zwei von denen hier in dem Haus verteilen, eine im unteren, die andere im oberen Geschoss. Sobald dies erledigt ist, starte ich die Bomben und du musst innerhalb von 20 Sekunden aus dem Haus raus.“ Sie holte zwei dickere Pakete aus dem Schrank.

Innerhalb von 20 Sekunden musste ich das Gebäude verlassen. Das könnte echt knapp werden. Am besten ich lege zuerst den im oberen Stockwerk und dann den im unteren. Sonst müsste ich aus einem der Fenster springen und meine Zeiten als Parkourmeister waren gezählt, seit ich im Knast war. Ich kratzte mir am Kopf und malte mir im Gedanken bereits einen Plan aus, während die rundliche Dame mir die Bomben und den Weg zum Miliz-Lager erklärte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend... Vladi hier.  
> Tadaaa hier das zweite Kapitel zu meinem Unglück.
> 
> Beta: WolfInTheShadows  
> Dankt ihr für die Heldenhafte tat sich jedesmal mit meinen Rechtschreibfehlern auseinander zu setzen :D

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Far Cry Story. Vielleicht ist nicht alles perfekt, aber das ist ja egal. Über kudos oder Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.  
> Beta: WolfInTheShadows


End file.
